Patricio Estrella/Apariciones
Apariciones Primera Temporada #Help Wanted #Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand #Jellyfishing #Plankton! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Boating School #Home Sweet Pineapple #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Hall Monitor #Sandy's Rocket #Nature Pants #Opposite Day #Culture Shock #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #Scaredy Pants #I Was a Teenage Gary #SB-129 #Sleepy Time #Suds #Valentine's Day #The Paper #Arrgh! #Rock Bottom #Texas #Fools in April #Neptune's Spatula #Hooky Segunda Temporada #Your Shoe's Untied #Squid's Day Off #Something Smells #Big Pink Loser #Bubble Buddy #Wormy #Patty Hype #Grandma's Kisses #Squidville #Pre-Hibernation Week (cameo) #Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots #Dumped #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Squirrel Jokes #Pressure #The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied #Frankendoodle #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift (cameo) #Procrastination #I'm with Stupid #Sailor Mouth #The Fry Cook Games #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Tercera Temporada #SpongeGuard on Duty #Club SpongeBob #My Pretty Seahorse #Just One Bite #The Bully #Idiot Box #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Doing Time #Snowball Effect #One Krab's Trash #No Weenies Allowed #Squilliam Returns #Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Wet Painters #Krusty Krab Training Video #Party Pooper Pants #Chocolate with Nuts #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #New Student Starfish #The Great Snail Race #Mid-Life Crustacean #I Had an Accident #The Camping Episode #Missing Identity #The Sponge Who Could Fly #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler #Pranks a Lot Cuarta Temporada #The Lost Mattress #Have You Seen This Snail? #Good Neighbors #Funny Pants #Dunces and Dragons #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Patrick SmartPants #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host #Chimps Ahoy #All That Glitters #Wishing You Well #Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation #Wigstruck #Squidtastic Voyage #That's No Lady #The Thing #Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears #Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild #The Pink Purloiner #Squid Wood #Best Day Ever #The Gift of Gum Quinta Temporada #Night Light #Rise and Shine #Waiting #Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies #Good Ol' Whatshisname (cameo) #New Digs (cameo) #Krabs a la Mode #Roller Cowards #Bucket Sweet Bucket #To Love a Patty #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Money Talks #SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget #Slimy Dancing #Sing a Song of Patrick #A Flea in Her Dome #The Donut of Shame #Atlantis SquarePantis #Goo Goo Gas (cameo) #Picture Day #Pat No Pay #Blackened Sponge #The Inmates of Summer #To Save a Squirrel #Pest of the West #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada #House Fancy (cameo) #Krabby Road #Spongicus #Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal #Gone #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day #Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward #No Nose Knows #Patty Caper #The Krabby Kronicle #Grooming Gary #SpongeBob vs. The Big One #Porous Pockets #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Ditchin' #Grandpappy the Pirate #Cephalopod Lodge #Squid's Visit #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #Shuffleboarding #Professor Squidward #Pet or Pests #Overbooked #No Hat for Pat #Toy Store of Doom #Sand Castles in the Sand #Chum Bucket Supreme #Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Square #Pineapple Fever #Chum Caverns (Cameo) #Clash of the Triton Séptima Temporada #Tentacle-Vision #I ♥ Dancing (Cameo) #Growth Spout (Cameo) #Stuck in the Wringer #The Inside Job (También como Plankton) #Greasy Buffoons (Cameo) #Model Sponge #Yours, Mine and Mine #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #Squidward in Clarinetland (Cameo) #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #A Day Without Tears #The Play's The Thing (Cameo) #Rodeo Daze #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom #Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain #Trenchbillies #The Great Patty Caper #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side #Earworm (Cameo) #Hide and Then What Happens? #Whelk Attack #You Don't Know Sponge #Tunnel of Glove #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Fish in Town #Love That Squid #Big Sister Sam Octava Temporada #Accidents Will Happen #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Frozen Face-Off #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #Oral Report #The Googly Artiste #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Patrick's Staycation #Walking the Plankton (Cameo) #Mooncation (Cameo) #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (Cameo) #Ghoul Fools #Mermaid Man Begins #Plankton's Good Eye (Cameo) #Pet Sitter Pat #House Sittin' for Sandy #Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Bubble Troubles #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom #Restraining SpongeBob #Fiasco! #Are You Happy Now? (Cameo) #Planet of the Jellyfish #Free Samples (Cameo) #Home Sweet Rubble #InSPONGEiac #Face Freeze! #Glove World R.I.P. #Treats! (Cameo) #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #The Good Krabby Name #Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada #Extreme Spots #Squirrel Record (Cameo) #Patrick-Man! #Gary's New Toy (Cameo) #Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Safe Deposit Krabs #Plankton's Pet (Cameo) #Don't Look Now #Séance Shméance #Kenny the Cat #SpongeBob You're Fired #Lost in Bikini Bottom (Cameo) #The Executive Treatment #Pull Up a Barrel (Como el Capitán Scarfish) #Sanctuary! #What's Eating Patrick? #Patrick! The Game #SpongeBob LongPants (Cameo) #The Fish Bowl #Married to Money (Cameo) #Two Thumbs Down #Sharks vs. Pods (Cameo) #CopyBob DittoPants (Cameo) #Sold! #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #Sandy's Nutmare #Bulletin Board #Food Con Castaways #Snail Mail #Salsa Imbecilicus #The Whole Tooth Décima Temporada #Whirly Brains #Mermaid Pants #Unreal Estate (Cameo) #Mimic Madness #House Worming (Cameo) #Snooze You Lose #Krusty Katering #Plankton Gets the Boot #Life Insurance #Burst Your Bubble (Cameo) #Trident Trouble #Sportz? #Patrick's Coupon #Feral Friends #Don't Wake Patrick Undécima Temporada #Cave Dwelling Sponge #The Clam Whisperer #Spot Returns #Spin the Bottle #Man Ray Returns #Larry the Floor Manager (Cameo) #The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom #No Pictures Please #Stuck on the Roof #Krabby Patty Creature Feature #Sanitation Insanity #Bunny Hunt #Squid Noir #Scavenger Pants #Cuddle E. Hugs #Pat the Horse #Chatterbox Gary #Don't Feed the Clowns #Drive Happy #Old Man Patrick #Fun-Sized Friends #Doodle Dimension #Moving Bubble Bass #High Sea Diving #Bottle Burglars (Cameo) #My Leg! #Ink Lemonade #Mustard O' Mine #Krusty Kleaners #Patnocchio #Plankton Paranoia #Library Cards #Call the Cops #Surf N' Turf (Cameo) #Goons on the Moon (En forma de muñeco de nieve) #Appointment TV #The Night Patty #Squirrel Jelly #The String (Cameo) Duodécima Temporada #FarmerBob #Gary & Spot #The Nitwitting #The Ballad of Filthy Muck #Pineapple RV #Gary's Got Legs (Cameo) #King Plankton #Plankton's Old Chum #Swamp Mates #One Trick Sponge #Squid's on a Bus #Sandy's Nutty Nieces #Insecurity Guards #Broken Alarm #Shell Games #Mind the Gap (Cameo) #Dirty Bubble Returns #Jolly Lodgers #Biddy Sitting #SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout #SpongeBob's Bad Habit #Boss for a Day #The Goofy Newbie #The Ghost of Plankton (Cameo) #My Two Krabses #Who R Zoo? #Escape from Beneath Glove World Category:Listas